Encounter
by Xtsubasa-chanX
Summary: Oneshot about a girl's near encounter with death and the girl from hell.


_Do you believe in Hell? _

No…

_You must…_

What is going on?

_We'll meet again…_

_…__in Hell. _

Everything was just so unclear to me. I couldn't feel my body and I felt like my eyelids weigh a ton. I couldn't hear much but a beeping noise. I took a whiff of air and soon regretted it.

'Smells of antiseptic medicine, figures dummy you're in a Hospital, but the question is why?' I thought to myself, couldn't really say it out loud for the fact that it was restrained by a plastic mask.

I heard faint footsteps, and then my breath slowly became faster.

'What am I so afraid of?' I told my brain, telling it to calm down.

"Doctor she seems to be stable, but isn't she breathing a bit too fast for her to be asleep." A feminine voice said, the girl seemed to be at my left side of my bed.

"I agree, I think she's awake, nurse" another voice toned out, this time it was a man at my right side,

I managed to mumble out the words "yes_, I'm awake"_

"Okay, can you tell me your name?" said the Doctor, clicking his pen open, while the nurse fixed my bed to move up, making me sit. She gave me some water and a medicine to make me livelier. They waited for a few minutes until I could answer.

"Ugh, I think it was Rin? Or was it Rinko?" I asked, perplexed by the thought that I have forgotten my name.

'To think about it more, I don't remember anything, how old I am, when my birthday is, are my parents still alive?' words and questions just start flooding my mind , giving me a heavy flash head pound.

"Oh no, both names are wrong it's Rianne, I see the damages of the hit were worse than I thought" the doctor spoke specifically to no one, maybe the nurse but I wasn't sure.

"Okay, so I'm just going to let you think first and I'll be going… "He was about to finish until I cut him off

"What happened to me? Please tell me! Are my parents alive? How old am I?" I pleaded for an answer, feeling something wet go down my face, by habit I wiped it away.

The Doctor looked sad for a moment, but placed on a sympathetic smile, and answered

"Last week you were hit by a car, it was a speeding one so the force was great, good thing we were able to get to you. You survived obviously, with a few bruises, a broken arm, cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. Yes your parents are alive; they're outside in the waiting area. And you're 16 years old" with that the doctor left. I looked down to examine myself to see the wounds patched up and my arm in a cast.

'It's good to know they're alive, wait it's good to know I survived. And How the hell did I get hit by a car?' my trail of curiosity was cut off by a shrill cry.

"Oh Rianne, You're awake, you got us so worried!" some woman came in with a man in tow.

"And you are?" I said to them.

'Damn I can't wait to get out of here; I want to stretch my legs!' I mentally pictured me crying exaggerating the action.

"Oh darling, baby girl, we're your parents" the woman said.

"Okay, mom"

A few more days in the Hospital was just for observation. Though it was boring, I was able to think, except when my parents were all over me and trying to cuddle and hand feed me.

Do I have any friends? Because during those said days no one came to visit, well there were my parents.

How about siblings? Am I ever going to stop questioning things, no?

Soon two male nurses came in with a wheel chair, carrying me off the bed and onto the chair. Wincing a bit at the pain I felt in my stomach.

A few weeks past, I was allowed to resume school. Though I had to go with crutches and a hidden body wrap. And some personal assistant my parents hired for me. And I had to use my left and to write, stupid cast! Why are you so annoying? Thank God for being ambidextrous

I walked down the halls and start looking around. During the past days, my memory started to come back, albeit a little slow.

'Stupid that's what you get for waking up late.' I groaned out, reaching my class door.

Lifting up a hand I knocked on it and poked my head inside.

"Sorry I'm late, sir" I nodded at the teacher and hurriedly went to an empty seat at the back, personal assistant in tow.

"Okay class, let's clap for the recovery of Miss Rianne Tsumabuki" the teacher said clapping his hands, and soon the class followed.

"Ptsss, Rianne I'm glad you're okay, I was worried about you" A girl with short hair told me with a whisper. She sat in front of me.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of suffering from memory loss, who are you? It's Marina right?" I said to her.

"Yay, you remembered! Yea its Marina" she smiled at me then turned away from me, facing the teacher.

'I do have friends' I smiled at the thought.

During Lunch I met with even more friends.

A year passed and I was allowed to take off the cast on my arm and all my injuries were healed.

I met a young girl, when I was going home (without my assistant). She was alone so I went to talk to him.

"Hey are you lost?" I asked him placing my hand on her shoulder.

I looked at the girl. She was pretty, with long black hair and red eyes and a mysterious aura around her.

"No," she replied simply.

"Do you want me to keep you company then?" I kneeled in front of her.

"I don't mind" she was still young that I had to stay.

Hours passed.

"Um, what are we doing?" I asked, suddenly feeling tense.

She didn't answer.

_She was the silent type, so I thought I'd do all the talking._ I talked about everything I could think of.

'What are you doing Rianne? You're getting attached to the girl… she is bad news' the voice from the back of my mind said.

_"__Do you believe in Hell?" __the girl then finally spoke, still with a dead tone. _

_"__Huh?"_

Suddenly the girl went off. Coming into view was a speeding car. And when I look across the street , three more people stood.

"The girl might get hit with a car!" I cried.

I followed the girl across half the street, I carried her through giving her a hug then lifting her, then ran the rest of the street. I put her down, and she immediately joined the three people.

"See you later_" _the girl said simply.

_Hell…_

The car reached a screeching stop.

I walked back to the other street.

"Hey are you alright?" the Woman driving the car asked.

"Yes I am." When I said that she came out of the car and held my hand.

"I'm so sorry, why were you crossing the street anyway? There are no houses there, just solid rock walls and a dump yard." she asked me

"I was with a girl. She, out of nowhere, crossed the street so I thought I should make sure she wouldn't get hit by your car." I answered

"What girl? I only saw you."

When those words left her lips, I snapped my head to look at the other side of the street.

The girl was gone.


End file.
